


A Feeling

by absolutelyamethyst



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gloria is called Lia here, Hop is a precious bean, SO, idk how to tag this, that's all you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelyamethyst/pseuds/absolutelyamethyst
Summary: Hop's never been one to just let stuff go. Luckily, his new legendary partner doesn't plan on letting him go either.
Relationships: Hop & Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Hop and all his hyperness. That is all.

It’s not something he can explain with  _ words,  _ exactly, it’s more like...a series of colors, maybe feelings? Whatever it is, it calls him back to the Slumbering Weald, and it’s...weird.

He stands in the silence of the glen, admiring the way the sun filters down through the treetops, painting everything in a color halfway between sandy brown and summery pink. Everything is shining. Everything is green. Everything is fresh and he feels...at home. 

It’s a weird feeling. Before he met Zacian, the Weald set him on edge--he’d wanted to leave the place the moment he’d set foot in it--but now...something has definitely changed. He could lie down on the grass beneath his boots and stay here, maybe forever, and it’s been awhile since he’s felt like this, so still.

Footsteps sound behind him and he jumps up, turns around, finds himself gasping, staring,  _ blushing  _ as Lia enters, the sunlight parting around her, forming a silvery sort of halo against her black hair, pale skin. 

“Hey,” he says, wondering if he sounds as shaky as he feels. “What brings you here?”

Lia’s sky-eyed gaze sweeps around the clearing. Hop wonders if she’s thinking the same thing he is. Probably not. 

But then she hums, steps closer to him and the little memorial, and frowns a little, thinking. “It’s...a feeling I had,” she says. “Like…”

“Something was calling you.” Hop finishes for her, shakes his head when she meets his eyes. “This is getting weird,” he murmurs, half to himself, but Lia’s eyes widen. 

“You felt it too?”

“I felt it too,” he says, nodding, and there’s a moment where he wants to say something  _ more,  _ but then the grass crunches and the bushes rustle and Sonia enters, bright-eyed and curious as always. 

They set their artifacts down on the memorial. Hop is  _ not  _ expecting what follows, not expecting the fire that sparks in his chest upon seeing Zacian again. Zacian is...power in the rawest form of the word, strength evident in all of its form, brightest in his clear cold eyes. He shivers. Zacian...understands him. And he…

_ Chosen.  _

He understands Zacian.

Stuff happens, and oh would he  _ love  _ to see Lia thrash both brothers because it’s obvious that he can’t, and he hates it, hates it so much that he runs off after them, just like old times, his legs moving before the rest of him can catch up. The Weald disappears behind him. He just keeps  _ running,  _ that fire in his chest sputtering, something cold and sharp aching in his chest at the severance,  _ severance,  _ because Zacian is a part of him, the part that makes him whole. 

He never,  _ ever  _ thought he’d be able to make it so far around Galar so quickly. He blames Zacian for his energy, because somehow he can still feel it in his head, feel it getting closer. He’s hyper, he knows he is, but it’s in moments like this that he never feels more clear-headed, and if that makes him hard to deal with, well.

_ At least Lia keeps him around.  _

He stumbles. Lia catches him. He looks up at her, there’s worry in her eyes.

“Hop?” Her voice is fuzzy--muddled. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m…” his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth, his throat feels like sandpaper. “I don’t know.” 

Something is wrong with Zacian. He’s not sure how he knows. He just...does. 

The soft light in Lia’s eyes turns cold. “We’ve gotta get upstairs.”

“Yeah,” Hop pants, his stamina gone. “I know.”

He manages to take one slow, normal step before  _ energy _ rushes across his entire body and he rockets forward, propelled by the same force that drew him here. The stairs slip by him. Zacian---he just has to see Zacian. If he does--

Everything else happens in a blur.

He chases Zacian back to the Weald, calms it down, and... _ touches his hand gently to its head, rubs it, pets it like it’s another Wooloo, grins when it leans into his hand, accepting him.  _

“There we go,” he whispers, slipping into a sitting position, prompting the massive pokemon to follow. “There we go.” 

He’s not sure how long they stay like that before Zacian prods his sleepy brain, one question at the forefront of everything else. 

Right. Zacian... _ chose  _ him for some reason. They’re partners now, and partners…

He slips his hand into the bag by his side and grabs an ultra ball. 

Nothing will be the same after this. He’s not sure how he knows, really, it’s just…

A feeling. 


End file.
